Tigre y Dragón
by AyumiHirasawa
Summary: El amor entre Ryuuji y Taiga ha cambiado, tan sólo por parte de ella. ¿Ruuji continuará luchando, o se dará por vencido? La historia entre tigre dragón nunca acaba.
1. Stop crying your heart out

**Capítulo 1: Stop crying your heart out.**

Ya había llegado la Navidad. La calle estaba a rebosar de gente que paseaba mirando los escaparates en busca de regalos, comida y decoración variada. El sol caía por el cielo pintándolo de colores anaranjados y rojizos, dejando paso a la luna llena y con ella, la noche. Las luces de los edificios se comenzaron a encender una a una, con ellas ya era suficiente para alumbrar todas las avenidas pero aún así también se encendieron las de las farolas.

Ryuuji paseaba por una calle no muy transitada mientras miraba a un punto fijo, en el horizonte, con la mirada perdida. No sabía muy bien a dónde ir, simplemente caminaba recto, dejándose guiar por la gente. Quería despejarse un rato y respirar un poco de aire fresco. El frío le calaba los huesos haciendo que se estremeciera y colocara de nuevo su chaqueta, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Pisaba fuerte las hojas con aire de melancolía y sin saber muy bien porqué acabó en la puerta de su instituto.

Se quedo mirándolo, de pie en la puerta. Y así mirando el cielo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Mira, un velo. __— __dijo Taiga, colocándose la sábana en la cabeza, sonriendo. _

_Taiga… Em… yo, Takasu Ryuuji… eh… ¿Qué debería decir? _—

_Los dos estaban de pie, uno frente del otro. Se podía admirar la pequeña estatura de Taiga al lado de Ryuuji, la cual la hacía parecer una muñeca, tierna y delicada._

_No importa, di cualquier cosa._ — _respondió, mirando hacía el suelo avergonzada_.

_¿C-Cómo no puede importar? Em… tomo por esposa a Aisaka Taiga_—

_Taiga le golpeó en la barriga, empujándole mientras gruñía._

_Cómo pensaba todavía no quieres comprometerte._ —

_¡¿Qué?! ¿No fue esta tu idea desde un princip_—

_¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste antes?_ — _decía mirándole fijamente a los ojos_.

_¿Eh?_ —

"_Desde tiempos remotos, el dragón ha sido la única bestia que ha podido igualar al tigre." Por eso, aunque no nos comprometamos, siempre estaremos juntos, ¿verdad? —_

_Sí. Tai— dijo acercándose un poco más a ella._

_Tus ojos están rojos. Tu respiración es muy rara.__ — __habló mientras miraba aquellos ojos que a tanta gente le parecían de delincuente violento, sin embargo a ella le encantaban._

_¡Cállate!__ —_

_Tus labios están partidos.__ Te dolerían si nos besásemos.__ —_

_No es eso…— decía mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano._

_Si nos besásemos, te dolería__… mucho.__ —_

_Ryuuji se destapó la boca, acercándose a Taiga. Puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la besó haciendo que los almendrados ojos de Taiga se abrieran por completo, sorpendida. _

_Los dos parecían avergonzados. _

_¿Qué tal fue? _— _preguntó Ryuuji con timidez._

_Tal y como esperaba… fue como un desierto áspero, seco. Pero también fue muy, muy cálido… hey, hace frío, hagámoslo una vez__— Taiga no pudo acabar la frase, los labios de Takasu ya rozaban los suyos. __— __Otra más…— pidió Taiga._

_Ryuuji la besó aún con más ganas, colocando su mano en la suave tez. Taiga se puso de puntillas _— _Otra más... —_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Eran aproximadamente las ocho menos cuarto de la tarde, debía ir a casa antes de las ocho para preparar la cena de Navidad la cual pasaría solo con su madre, como cada año. Sin embargo, Ryuuji seguía con la esperanza de que éste año fuera diferente.

El recuerdo de aquella noche le golpeó fuertemente en el corazón, cómo si alguien le hubiera clavado una espada, haciendo que Takasu se apoyara en la puerta de hierro y se deslizara suavemente hasta llegar al suelo. Colocó las manos en su cabeza y echó a llorar, sin más.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lloraba, _¿la echaba de menos? ¿Era el miedo de que jamás volviera? ¿O simplemente tenía miedo de que prefiriera a Kitamura? _Estas palabras cruzaban su mente en todo momento, haciendo que llorara más y más cada vez. Aún hacía más frío, quería moverse e ir hacía a casa pero decidió esperar a dejar de llorar para regresar, si su madre le viera llorar… él no quería preocuparla y mucho menos en Navidad.

Pasaron unos quince minutos, eran las ocho en punto y su teléfono le vibró.


	2. With me

**Capítulo 2: With me.**

Takasu dejó de llorar, alargó su brazo y alcanzó su teléfono móvil. La pantalla estaba iluminada, tenía un nuevo mensaje.  
La luna llena se alzaba firme en el oscuro cielo acompañada por un ejercito de estrellas que, a pesar de la contaminación que había, brillaban más fuerte que nunca.  
Hacía frío y la mayoría de gente había abandonado las calles.

_**MENSAJE DE TAIGA**_

_¡Feliz Navidad perro estúpido! Tengo una sorpresa para ti, te espero en la puerta de tu casa en cinco minutos. No me falles, eh._

_**FIN DEL MENSAJE**_

_Será mejor que me de prisa... necesito encontrar un atajo antes de que Taiga llegue a casa, todos sabemos como es Taiga cuando se enfada... _se dijo a si mismo.  
Corrió lo máximo que pudo, después de un gran sprint logró llegar a casa, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos.  
Y allí estaba ella, igual de hermosa que siempre. Con los pómulos rosados, sus ojos grandes de color avellana y su precioso pelo largo, llevaba un vestido blanco y una gran bufanda roja que le cubría todo el cuello.

A Takasu se le hizo imposible no sonreír al verla.

_—¡Takasu!—_ gritó Taika mientras corría en dirección a los brazos de Ryuuji.

_—T-Taiga...— _balbuceó.

_—Esta era la sorpresa. Me peleé con mi padre hace cosa de dos días y me fui a casa de mi madre... pero... no me apetecía quedarme allí así que comí con ella la cena que había preparado para esta noche y cogí el tren lo más pronto posible para venir a verte_— le explicó mientras sonreía atontadamente.

_—¿Qué pasó con tu padre? ¿Es algo grave?— _

_—No, nada que tenga importancia. ¿Te importa que me quede? ¿Qué hay de cenar?—_

A Taiga le encantaba la comida que Takasu le preparaba.

_—Aún no he preparado la cena, he ido a dar un paseo para despejarme un rato. ¿Por qué no pasamos dentro? Empieza a hacer más frío aún— _le invitó a pasar con un gesto mientras la acompañaba con la mano puesta en su hombro.

En casa había algún que otro adorno, olía a caldo y era un ambiente muy cálido.  
La madre de Ryuuji salió para saludar a Taiga, le tenía mucho aprecio y la consideraba un miembro más de la familia ya que durante todo el curso venía cada noche a cenar con ellos y pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí metida. Le ofreció asiento y se pusieron a hablar mienras que Takasu cocinaba.  
Estaba feliz. Por fin tenía a Taiga a su lado.

_Parece que estás vacaciones no van a ser tan malas como pensaba, ¿eh? _se dijo a si mismo.


	3. I will try to fix you

**Capítulo 3: I will try to fix you.**

Takasu acompañó a Taiga hasta el comedor y se fue a la cocina para preparar la cena. No quería parecer pesado, así que pensó que sería mejor no preguntar sobre la discusión que había tenido Taiga con su padre, ella dijo que no era nada grave pero aún así estaba preocupado...  
Tenía que hablar con ella, no sólo del tema de la discusión si no de otro que quizá era mucho más importante para Ryuuji, tan sólo tenía que esperar al momento adecuado.

Parecía que iba a ser una noche muy larga.

_— ¡Ryuuji! ¿Está lista la cena? Maldito perro estúpido... ¡tenemos hambre!—_ la voz de Taiga retumbaba por toda la casa.

Ryuuji rió, echaba de menos todo eso.

_— No seas impaciente, aún queda un poco.— _

Takasu dejó los rollitos de primavera en la sartén, y volvió al comedor para preparar la mesa, Taiga estaba sentada al lado de Yasuko y estaban mirando la televisión, un hombre gordo y con barba salía en ella deseando feliz Navidad mientras sonaba una estúpida canción de fondo. Nada nuevo.

_— Podríais colaborar un poco... ¿o es que lo tengo que hacer todo yo?— _les decía mientras les dejaba los platos, vasos y demás sobre la mesa.

Taiga sonrió.

_— ¡Soy tu invitada!—_ le gritó mientras le soltaba una mueca.

Ryuuji le siguió y poco después volvió a la cocina, colocó cada comida en su plato y lo llevó hasta la mesa. Para su sorpresa Yasuko y Taiga se dignaron a poner la mesa y esperaban con hambre a que Takasu trajera de una vez por todas la cena.  
Ryuuji estaba nervioso, en algún que otro momento debería decirle a Taiga todo lo que sentía por ella... pero no estaba seguro de si ella aún sentía lo mismo por él, tampoco quería estropear nada...

_— Aisaka, ¿cómo está tu madre?— _le preguntó Yasuko.

_— Bueno, pensaba que se tomaría peor que me fuera hoy, siendo el día que es... pero se lo ha tomado bastante bien, su-supongo que irá a cenar a casa de alguna amiga suya. Así que estará bien, espero.— _dijo algo entristecida.

_— Quizá deberías llamarla y a tu padre tam..._— antes de que Ryuuji terminara la frase, Taiga le interrumpió.

_— ¡NO PIENSO LLAMAR A ESE ESTÚPIDO!— _

Ryuuji y Yasuko se quedaron bastante parados, a pesar de que Taiga había dicho que no tenía importancia la discusión con su padre parecía que sí la tenía... Taiga se marchó fuera, no quería que nadie la viera llorar.

_— A-ahora vuelvo, mamá...— _suspiró Ryuuji.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_— Papá, no pienso cenar con esa.— le dijo seriamente._

_— Pues vas a hacerlo, ella es tu madre y hoy es Navidad, así que no te queda otra.— _

_— NO, ELLA NO ES MI MADRE. YA CONSEGUISTE QUE MAMÁ Y YO TUVIÉRAMOS PROBLEMAS Y TODO POR TU CULPA. TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO. NO DEBERÍA HABER VUELTO A ESTA CASA NUNCA, NUNCA.— _

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

_—Así que eso fue lo que pasó...—_ le dijo Ryuuji.

Y la abrazó.

_—Taiga, yo... yo debería decirte algo...— _la apartó y la puso frente a él, ella tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba sonrojada.

Del cielo empezaron a caer suaves copos de nieve, que poco a poco cubrían los tejados de las casas. Hacía frío, no había ni una alma en la calle, a lo lejos se podían ver las luces de las casas.

Ese era el momento, Ryuuji debía decirle lo que sentía. Era ahora o nunca.


End file.
